


Ayame a Beautiful name

by vir_ent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronomer Oikawa Tooru, Botanist Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru Don't Grow Up Together, M/M, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, poly Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_ent/pseuds/vir_ent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has been though alot of messy relationships , but the last one was the final straw and he swears never to date again . that is until he meets Iwaizumi  Hajime,<br/>and his world changes completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Memories & A Pausing Future

**Author's Note:**

> im just starting to write fanfictions , so please dont be harsh ; i hope you enjoy ! this fic will be developed as times go on,  
> also i will try to keep the p.o.v constant but i may occasionally with the p.o.v like i will in this chapter.

Tooru was already a mess before he could say a word ,"I cant believe you lied to me , and not just a little white lie ,a lie that has been going on for more than 2 months"

" You know it wasn't on purpose"

"Honestly Tobio, do i because i have so little trust and faith in you. I don't know you anymore , sorry goodbye."

"Tooru don't go please , please"

" DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN , YOU HEART BREAKER"

That was the last thing Oikawa said as he left the empty lecture hall , he was about to meet Sugawara-san in their dorm to go grab some dinner , when he was in (his terms) interrupted by a certain someone , after texting Suga he was still up for meeting up , with red eyes and a too prideful face on Oikawa walked to his dorm to find Suga waiting there for him leaning next to the locked door.

Suga looked up from his phone to see a not so happy Tooru ," Oikawa-kun whats the matter , i know something happened "

" Yeah but i need time to think before talking about it , so for now can we get going?".

"Oh yeah , sure lets go"

The silence between them while walking to the small restaurant wasn't awkward, but it also wasn't pleasing and comfortable to both Oikawa and Suga  
as they were seated at their small booth , Suga ordered tea and spicy curry for both of them , while Oikawa ordered a milkshake.

Oikawa looked up from the plain menu and starred at Suga , he wasn't sure if it was the right time and place to bring up his love life , but he could see and sense Sugawara-san's worry and distress and felt guilty ," Ah um Suga , i broke up with Tobi-I mean Kageyama "

Suga was shocked by this new information and , immediately was curious ," what, why did something serious happened between you guys ?"

" we got into a heated discussion, and then he told me something . That broke the last straw between us ".

"... oh alright i'm sorry to hear that "

They didn't say a word again till their food came and they ate quickly and quietly .  
as they left the restaurant they passed by a play ground and saw a lonely boy on the swing set , that reminded him of himself . Although he was hurt and felt like bursting into tears all over again , he couldn't cry in front of Koushi that would ruin his reputation.

When they came back to their dorm , Oikawa jumped onto his bed , he was exhausted from today , right now he didn't have to worry what would happen tomorrow because for the time being nothing else mattered he was done with tobio and dating , the (his) future was paused. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Kageyama was in full tears when he walked out of the lecture hall , he had no shame at this point and didn't care what the other stupid students had to say or think right about now . While heading up to his dorm , he realized how much he messed up yet he couldn't get that weird feeling like it was for the better now that they were done with each over.  
He needed to text Shouyou about this ,

-TO : Shouyou  
i dont know what to do Shou , i fucked up and just did something i regret doing

FROM : Shouyou  
what happened are you okay , tobiocchi ?

TO : Shouyou  
no , Tooru just broke up with me and i told him something i shouldn't have ,maybe if i kept my mouth shut our relationship would have been saved

FROM : Shouyou  
tobiocchi i'm so sorry he dumped you , your an amazing guy and my perfect setter . Remember even if Oikawa dumped you , you still have me , okay

TO : Shouyou  
Okay and your right good night Shouyou.

FROM : Shouyou  
night tobiocchi.

Tobio kept dwelling on the painful memories he had earlier that day . Maybe it's for the best.


	2. Random People & Beautiful Planets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for making hinata a little rude/ bitchy i have a good reason ; pls dont hate me  
> also in this chap it is oikawa's birthday.

* five years later after the incident *

 

Both Suga and Oikawa were walking to the subway ; when a random , running, short redhead rudely bumped into Oikawa.

" wow that was rude , he should at least have manners that shrimp who does he think he is " , Oikawa rambled on about the mysterious redheaded boy that pushed past them.

Suga never understood why OIkawa was so tense and critical , but nevertheless he was his friend and didn't mind , " Don't mind him Oikawa , they were probably just in a rush to get on a train , speaking of which we need to get to ours "

They walked though the busy and crowded subway till they got to their destination , as they got on the train and took a seat Oikawa asked ,  
" Where are we going anyways , it better be worth all the suffering I've been though".

" oh shush you , its not that bad you just complain too much , and don't you worry its a surprise after all it is your birthday " , Suga said in a teasing yet kind voice.

the doors for the subway were about to close when a certain little redhead quickly slid his way though and got on the train .  
Oikawa turned around and saw him , he started to squint his eyes and was bout to say something ; when Suga put his hand over his mouth and whispered

" Not here , just ignore him please don't embarrass us on the train."

Oikawa sighed , he really wanted to give that shrimp a tongue lashing but for Suga's sake he didn't do it .

" Fine only this time will i not say anything ", he whispered back to Suga.  
great he wasn't even to his destination and he was already pissed off .

Hinata turned around to see a tall boy with a rude face looking at him , he remembered how he bumped into him while trying to get to the station , it wasn't entirely his fault he was late . He supposed to meet Tobio at 6 and it was already 5 with the time it took to get to his location if he didn't rush he would have missed the train completely, and have to cancel , and he couldn't do that ,definitely not to his precious Tobiocchi.  
In all truth Hinata did not want to apologize to that snotty looking guy , but felt like if Daichi where here he would tell him , no scratch that , make him apologize. so it was better to just say sorry and get over it .

Hinata , looked up at the boy and cleared his throat , " Ah im sorry for bumping into earlier today , i was in a rush " . at least he got that out of the way and wouldn't have to walk to him ever again .

Oikawa just starred at him without giving the strange guy a response and turned to talk to Suga

wow how rude was that Hinata thought to himself as he faced the other way , i guess in this case i can judge a book by its cover.

 

Oikawa and Suga got off the train at their stop , never did he want to see that shrimps face again   
they walked past a nice small store and a big coffee shop , Suga bought him milk bread (because its his favorite ) , when they arrived at the surprise location Suga told him about.

It was a planetarium , Oikawa was majoring in Astronomy . even though most of the things the planetarium will talk about he already knew , it brought back a sense of joy and nostalgia knowing the place that started his dream was still around and looking newer than ever .

As they were walking inside the building , Oikawa saw a young man he was a little older than Oikawa walking into the Planetarium , with him he was a little girl who's ice cream was dripping . He didn't bother to say anything to the man or girl .

Suga stopped him when he saw the way Oikawa was starring at the the pointy haired man ,   
" i saw the way your looking at him ", Suga laughed to himself

Oikawa was very confused , " What way? , what are you talking about Suga your confusing me "

Suga just shook his head , boy for someone so flirtatious he was so oblivious to his own feelings .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr pls check it out at mako-loves-haru.tumblr.com also the incident is when Oikawa broke up with Kageyama .


	3. Past Mistakes & A new gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in Iwaizumi's p.o.v before and up till he goes into the planetarium

Iwaizumi Haijime is a 27 year old father , raising his recently turning 7 daughter . In a 2 bedroom apartment in the Miyagi prefecture.  
although he is contempt and fulfilled with his life and beautiful daughter. sometimes when Hajime is alone he wonders ' how did i get here or how did it all start ' and then he remembers her .

* 6 years ago *

"haha iwaizumi , i have work remember"

"I know Kareha , but don't you think you need your rest if you've forgotten you 6 months pregnant "

" i appreciate your concern but paying the bills is more important right now , the baby isn't going anywhere 'IT' can wait".

Iwaizumi was about to say how the baby should be the number 1 concern at the moment , but he knew better to start a pointless argument  
" Well have a good day at work , be careful k"

"thanks , bye iwaizumi" said Kareha as she closed the front door

iwaizumi got out of the bed and rushed to get ready for his work.  
While he was on the subway he saw a mother and her two children, both the small boy and girl were crying. Iwaizumi wished he had something to help them , but he had nothing.  
after getting off the train and now into his work place he couldn't focus at all, something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" Iwaizumi ? , Iwaizumi ? hello, did you even hear what i said ." , Hanamakki asked in an annoyed tone

" I doubt it , he looks like he's in deep thought about something maybe we should juts leave him alone"' Matsukawa suggested

"yeah for now , its better if we just go ".

Iwaizumi raised his head from where they were laying on his hands and slowly opened his eyes , he had a raging headache and just wanted to leave  
what was pulling on his heart , why did it hurt so much?

*time lapse, about 3 months later*

Hajime walked through his front door, as he was walking to the bedroom to greet Kareha , he over heard her talking on the phone

" Shinji! i want to get rid of 'IT' , no i don't care about his opinion or consent . I'm the one having it not him"

he gasped and walked away , how could she think and say that , he loved the unborn child with all his heart . and had to stop this.  
Iwaizumi opened the bedroom door,

"Kareha what are you talking about , we aren't giving the baby away what the hell is wrong with you"

" Don't you understand all it will be is a burden to us , were both young and have lives , having a child will just waste all our efforts"

" That's your own opinion , having a child accident or not is something great i wont let you give her away"

"fine you can keep the useless thing , but after i have it im leaving you and it forever" , Kareha yelled

Hajime was in shock after hearing those sour words , leaving me forever? , would she really do that to me, let alone her kid. Why didn't he see this side of her earlier , maybe he was to blind by love ,now he could see loud and clear.

* after the child was just born *

Hajime woke up to the now 3 month old infants crying , he picked her up and rocked her back and forth

"There, there oto-chan is here" ,he said and smiled at the baby in the empty apartment

* in present day *

" come on oto-san were going to be late for the planetarium , you promised we would go today", Ayame whined

" okay okay Im coming"  
Hajime turned around one last time , 'soon summer will be gone and all will be left is dried leaves'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose the oc characters name for a reason  
> ayame is a flower and means good news and glad tidings , even though kareha thought the baby was a waste Iwazumi thought other wise and welcome her into his life , its why he named her that. (also it will relate to Iwaoi later )
> 
> kareha means dried leaves in this fic it sympolized , somthing that is now dead or dying in her case someone who is mean , and rotten and no longer what she was like a dried leaf.
> 
> sorry if i made things confusing in this chap thier was a lot of time jumps


	4. blossoming thoughts & shinning stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga go see the STARS

* this continues were Oikawa and Suga left off when they were inside of the planetarium*

the little girl started to unconscious lean her ice cream, the mint chocolate ice cream was dripping at a faster rate then it was before , and Oikawa saw its future.  
" Hey Suga that girl we saw ice cream's looks like it's about to fall should i say something"

"It's up to you , it would be a nice thing to do especially from someone like yourself",  
but it was too late the girls ice cream fell, and so did her tears.

" i feel so bad for that little girl her ice cream dropped " Oikawa whined

"i can't tell if you actually feel sorry for her or that it's just the fact that the ice cream was wasted" , Suga snickered a little " but that little whine i heard makes me push towards the ice cream"

" oh wow i can't believe you doubt my sincerity " , Oikawa said with a little dramatic tease " Although i do care for that delicious ice cream being drooped , forever gone belonging to the tiled floor haha"  
" wow so description over an ice cream " Suga and Oikawa started to walk through the wide hallway leading to an entrance " maybe if you see her again you can buy her another one"

"mhh maybe...'"  
they enter trough the half metal & glass doors . Oikawa thought to himself why he was so worried over a young girls ice cream spilling , he's seen kids cry over falling , dropping their food countless times too. But what had been so special about this girl to make him worry over her , he didn't even know her, maybe it had been the way the older man looked so protective yet caring for her . Or maybe it was that blossoming smile that made its way to her face when she and the man happily walked past him.

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Suga calling his name,  
"Oikawa, Oikawa hey where do you want to go"

" what oh um down this way" , Oikawa pointed to the far right

" the life of a Star really seems like your going back really far, you sure like nostalgia "

Both go into the dark looking room .

Although Oikawa couldn't see anything he knew exactly where to go from the doorway. This was his favorite exhibit after all. since he was a young boy he enjoyed the way the room looked so dark and scary until you put your head up to find hundreds of stars from tiny to large, he loved this place so much , the way they sparkled and glowed. After that, he was no longer scared of this room because of stars.

The two men took their seats. *Suga's P.O.V*

Why did my friend have to such a dork , Suga laughed to himself, The short documentary was about to start and the brown haired boy was still looking at the ceiling ; what was up there that is so important , its just stars but maybe that's just an Oikawa thing. Astronomy was his profession Suga wasn't surprised about his response to everything space related.  
He looked around the seats , people were scattered all over the place not wanting to be too close with others they don't know , well that's what he assumed was the reason. 

The silver haired man continued to observe until he saw something interesting , it was the same girl from the main entrance , he smiled she looked much better than she did before, laughing and sounded just a little aggressive.  
Suga turned his head to the screen and watched the bright explosions that popped on the screen onto his eyes, he saw why Oikawa liked stars so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was basically a filler until i get back into writing. I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been studying and spring animes so...

**Author's Note:**

> my chapters wont be really long , but i will have a few more chapters than normal to make up for it  
> the realtiohsips so far :  
> oikawa and suga are friends  
> oikawa and kageyama are in a past relationship  
> kageyama is also dating hinata at this time as well


End file.
